


How Hot Is Duct Tape?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A one-shot. Set after Brian and Justin get back from reopening the backroom and there's duct tape and spanking.





	How Hot Is Duct Tape?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**[   
more stuff at my journal click here](http://nanoa.livejournal.com/) **

* * *

We just got back from reopening the backroom. Justin was wearing my shirt and I only had my leather jacket. He was still horny as hell. Not that I could blame him, we were both fucked and ergo we wanted to fuck. Justin was on me the whole ride home, whispering in my ear, rubbing my dick, running his tongue all over my chest and abs and nearly making us drive us into a ditch. I get him off the lift and he practically jumps me on the way to my loft, growling orders in my ear. 

"You're getting a little too bossy, Sunshine," I say, ripping open his shirt and yanking down his fly for more access into the extremely tight pants he was wearing. 

"You always told me I was a bossy bottom." He throws his arms around my neck, flattening the front of his body against mine. "And You fucking love it." _I do_. I walk him into the loft door, grinding my dick into his. 

"And I am going to torture you, watch you squirm." His eyes go darker and he pulls my head down into a rough kiss, trying to swallow my tongue. "I'm going to keep you on the edge longer then you ever thought possible." I back him into the room, managing to close and lock the door behind us. 

"Just fuck me. I _need_ it," he breathes against my lips, while I smirk, his fingers winding into my hair to pull me even closer. 

"You always need it." I roughly pull his cock out and slide my hands into the back of his pants to play with the warm globes of flesh. 

"I want you inside me." He slides one hand to my dick, fingering it through my jeans. "And I know that's where you want to be." 

He runs his tongue over my lips, before I spin and slam him into the back of the sofa, bending him over the back. I tug his shirt back, throwing it across the room. Justin tries to stand up, but I just push him down further and kick his feet wider apart, putting more strain on his calves as he has to go onto the balls of his feet. I drag my nails down his back, just the way he liked it: not hard enough to break the skin, but that he could _really_ feel it. I grab the roll of duct tape off the ground discarded from one of Justin's more creative projects. I pull his wrists together roughly, straightening his arms, stretching them beautifully. I grab the tape, winding it tightly, and probably a bit thicker than it had to be, around his wrists so that he could barely move his limbs. His breath gets caught in his chest, before I flip him onto the couch, making him gasp. I rip a second piece with my teeth, watching him start to pant and look horny as shit. 

"Fuck me," he growls, trying to sit up. 

"Not yet." I lean down and Justin turns his face. "Don't worry." I wrap my arm around his head, turning his face back to me with a strong hand. "I'll use my dick to gag you later." His tongue comes out to lick my hand. 

"Am I going to come hard?" _Does he even have to ask?_

"Oh yeah." I smooth the tape over his lips, eliciting a moan. "Then again, you always come hard." He laughs through his nose, while I just shove him to the floor, making him land on his stomach, and head towards the kitchenette. "Get on your knees." 

I glance back to see him struggling to get his legs underneath him. I go to the fridge, pulling out a beer, and to the knifeblock to grab a knife to cut him out later, leaving it on the edge of the counter. I crack off the lid, leaving the opener behind, and head towards the bedroom, helping myself to one of my Italian ties. I look over the soft black silk as I step onto the couch, sitting down in time to see Justin getting to his knees, fixing his weight on the shag. His chest was puffed out from his bound arms and he looked so fucking hot. I smooth out the tape over his mouth, feeling his lips and never taking my eyes off his. Whenever I take away his mouth, his eyes focus so much more. I put the bottle on the floor and loop the tie around his neck, and use it to pull his ass off the heels of his feet. I knot it against his collarbone, letting the tip almost reach his bellybutton. 

"You look so hot." 

He breathes hard through is nose, leaning towards me. I slide my hands down his smooth chest, before hooking into his open pants. I jerk them a little, fixing them lower on his hips and staggering his breath. He nuzzles his head against mine, humming out small moans. I place a soft kiss on his already heated shoulder and slowly slide his briefs lower until the head of his hard cock peaks over the elastic. I push his head back, messing up his hair as he falls. His shoulders hit the floor, making his body arch over his knees. _So flexible_. I lean over him spitting on the head of his dick, before smearing my spit and the pre-come over his slit. I blow on it, making him shudder. 

"Now, sit up and blow me." 

I watch him squirm, trying to roll over to actually have a fair shot at getting up. _Cheater_. I toe off my shoes and socks and use him as an ottoman. He moans, his whole body shaking, his thighs are stretched substantially. I pick up my beer, enjoying it as I watch Justin writhe. _Shit it's hot_. I rub my dick through my pants and it's like Justin has a six sense for knowing when my cock is getting action. He turns, looking at me, stopping all his movements. I can tell by the look in his eye that he doesn't want me getting off without him. 

"I'm waiting." 

Justin starts struggling harder, managing to toss my legs off him in a couple strong jerks. I smirk, downing more of my beer as he uses every ab muscle he got from our at-home workouts to sit up. He shuffles between my knees, moving towards me and offering his mouth so I can take off the duct tape. I shift my weight, hunching over my knees and making him lean back so that my head is just above his. I make his abs strain as I quickly finish off my beer, putting the empty bottle on the ground. He squirms for attention, pressing his chest against mine. 

"You are so fucking hot like this." I grab his dick hard, watching his eyes roll and listening to him moan, while his cock gets even harder. "You're mine tonight." _And every night_. I nip his cheek. 

"Mph," he muffles out, glancing down at my crotch. 

"I'm starting to wonder if you're worthy enough." He whimpers, trying to sit up for contact, but I shove him back down. "I can't decide what to do to you first." I sit back and Justin tries to get up again, but he's shaking. 

"Mmf mm," he tries to say desperately. _And I know just what he meant_ ("fuck me"). 

"What?" Justin tries again, his eyes wide and desperate. "I just can't understand you." I draw a line up the back of his cock, making him moan in frustration and arch for me. "It's not polite to mumble." I grab the tie, hauling him up so hard that his hair falls into his blue eyes. "People mumble when they've done something bad." His eyes go almost black as he tries to move his arms, hoping to grab me, but I taped them up so fucking well. "Remind me… what have you done?" I play with his tie, never taking my eyes off his. "Answer me." _I love torturing him_. 

He tries to moan out a response, falling against me. 

"I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you." His breathing speeds up, shuffling closer to me. "Do you think that would work?" He nods, rubbing his arms against the inside of my knee. "Good." 

I pick him up by his arms, putting him on his feet. I pat my lap and Justin shakily walks over to my side and lays himself over my thighs, sticking up his still covered ass for me. I drag my nails up the line back I have access to, before burying my hand in his silk hair, pushing his head down. I slide his pants off his ass around the tops of his thighs -- _How did he get in these?_ \-- and lightly take my finger tips over his ass. The bite mark I left on him yesterday was still there. I watch his ass clench in anticipation, trying to brace himself for the first blow. I follow his crack and run my finger down his covered thighs, waiting for him to drop his guard. 

His fingers clench into fists and he struggles to look up at me. I push his head back down and massage his taut upper arms, still waiting for him to relax, to give into me entirely. He sighs softly and I feel his muscles give. I smack his ass hard, making him jump and yelp. I continue to spank him until his ass is hot and red. 

"Maybe I should use my belt on you." He moans, dropping his head against my jean-covered thigh, and spank him again… even harder. "Would you like that?" He shivers, his fingers tightening. "I said…" I yank his head up, dipping down to press my mouth against his ear, "would you like that? The harsh feeling of leather cracking against your ass." I slap his ass hard with my free hand, feeling him jerk. 

"Mmm," he moans and I squeeze one of his ass cheeks hard. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." 

I toss his head back down and lean back. I make a move for my belt, watching his head, and, of course, Justin looks back. I smirk, slowly letting the leather pass through the loops on my jeans and drag across his milky skin. His breathing speeds up and I can feel his heart thumping against my left knee. Once, I get my belt free, I put his head back down and fold the leather in two. I drag the tip of the belt over his arms, back and ass. I press the buckle into his hands, giving him something to hold onto, before thwacking the strip of leather over his ass. Justin whimpers, trying to look back at me, but I slide my hand onto the back of his neck, gripping it strongly. 

"Can you handle it, Sunshine?" I feel his cock twitch against my right leg. "After all, I could just leave you, go out and pick up someone else, leave you here and then make you watch me slam into some nameless trick." I whip his ass harder, making his whole body shake as he cries out a little. "Or maybe I'm not hitting you in the right spot." I trail the tip of the belt between his legs to his balls. 

"Mmm!" He squirms, but I know he likes the pain. 

"What do you think?" I tap his balls and he jolts. "That's a much better reaction." He whimpers, trying to pull the belt away. "Does it hurt?" I take my thumb nail over his reddened ass. Giving him a false sense of hope that I'll leave his balls alone. "Well?" He nods. "I don't think it hurts enough yet." I hit his balls again, making him jump and shake. "Harder?" He shakes his head, but I know he'll be thanking me in soft whispers when we're on the verge of passing out, covered in sweat and come. "Then tell me 'no'. I won't stop until you can get tell me to." I feel him trying to open his lips free. "I guess you want more." I hit his balls harder. 

"SHIT!" 

"There we go." I gently peel the rest of the tape off, watching small amounts of sweat pooling in his body's dimples. "Want another hit?" 

"No, I want your cock," Justin pants, dropping his head. 

"Yeah?" I slide my middle finger between his plump, heated ass cheeks and slip it in his hole. "You wanna suck my dick?" I circle my finger a couple times, before roughly pulling him onto my lap, so that he's straddling my legs, and force it into his mouth. "Show me how you'd suck my dick." 

He looks me right in the eye, before opening his mouth so I can see my finger resting on his tongue, before closing it slowly. He does a number on my finger, taking it fully into his mouth, sucking hard, curling his tongue around it, never letting his teeth touch it, everything I liked. My cock hardens more, wanting his mouth for itself. He never takes his eyes off mine. 

"Stop looking at me." _It makes it so much harder to tease you_. He lets my finger slip free slowly. 

"Or what?" 

"I'll blindfold those blue eyes of yours." I cover his eyes roughly, but he shakes my hand off. "Then again, you like that. You like not knowing what I'm going to do to you." He shoves himself against me, kissing me hard. 

"Fuck me," he grits. 

"You're not in charge tonight, Sunshine." I yank his head back with a fistful of his hair, stretching his neck so that I can see every breath move through his throat. "Your whole body is mine tonight." I drop a pillow on the ground between my knees. "I could slap every inch of you over and over again if I wanted to." I watch his tongue run over his upper lip. "But in the mean time…" I manage to get him off my legs, letting him fall onto the pillow, and massage my dick. 

"Can I have it?" _Christ, I love it when he gives into me_. He bends down, running his tongue over my hard, covered dick. " _Please_." 

"Oh you little whore." 

He smiles, grabbing hold of my buttoned up fly with his teeth and pulling back so hard that I slide forward and he opens my fly completely, freeing my cock. I laugh a little, before Justin swallows me whole. I let my head fall back, letting out a gratified groan. Justin purrs, sending vibrations down my dick, and inches in closer so that they spread my legs further apart. I let my head lull forwards and slide my hand into his silky hair, winding my fingers into the strands. I moan, then his tongue hits just the right spot, making me buck into his mouth. 

I can feel Justin smiling as best he can and greedily continuing. He shuffles about a little, managing to straddle one of my legs. He humps it desperately, never taking any attention away from my cock. I pull my leg free, just to torture him some more, making him whimper. He tries to get to my leg again, but I just snap the belt against his shoulder, making him jolt. His eyes shoot up at me, glaring harshly at me for a moment, before dragging his teeth lightly down the top of my dick. I growl at him, but the truth was it felt _amazing_. His head bobs fast, sucking hard. 

"Shit, I've taught you well," I breathe, but Justin doesn't even stop to bask in the praise; he's determined to make me come. 

I give in, filling his mouth enough that it leaks past his lips. I grab hold of the tie and yank him up again, before he has a chance to clean himself off with his tongue and keeping my hard-on. I kiss him roughly, dragging my nails down his arms. He lets out a breathless moan, wanting desperately to get his hands free. 

"Let me come," he mutters, pushing himself above me. "Fuck me hard." I smack his ass, making him squeak, before grabbing it hard. "Pound into me." His voice gets raspy and desperate. "Make me scream." 

I throw him over the back of the couch and kneel behind him, keeping my body tight against his. I manage to pull the condom out of my pocket and set it between my teeth. I bend over putting my mouth by his ear so he can hear my rip the packet open, before looking over his shoulder at me. I pull back to slide the rubber on, before slamming in balls deep into his ass. He moans loud, his mouth going wide, and we knock the couch over. We land on the futon Justin dragged out earlier and I help him back onto his knees, never taking my dick out of him. I get him into a good position and start slamming into him. 

"Oh shit." His fingers scratch against my stomach, while his damp shoulders squeak against the floor. 

"Like that?" I pick up my speed, listening to the sound of our flesh slapping against one another. 

"Yes." I bend over him, pressing my forehead into the rippled space between his shoulders. 

"I can't hear you." I bite his flesh. 

"Yes!" 

I reach underneath him with my free hand, grabbing his cock and forcing him over the edge, and I join him, coming hard. I smear his come over his stomach, before collapsing in a heap. I reach up, feeling around for the knife, and cut him free. He slides off my dick and rolls over to pull the rubber off my dick. He lies over me, breathing against my neck, and I smack his ass, panting. 

"Now do you see why I like duct tape so much?" Justin whispers. 

"Oh yeah." 


End file.
